marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Wisdom (Hero Datafile)
'Pete Wisdom' by General_Tojo ''Affiliations Solo d10, Buddy d6, Team d8 Distinctions For Queen, Country, and the Mutant Race Too Clever for His Own Conscience "Sod Off, You Bloody Toerag!” Power Sets: Hot Knives 'Enhanced Durability d8, Heat Blast d8, Weapon d8' ''SFX: '''Area Attack.' Add a d6 and keep an additional effect die for each additional target. ''SFX: '''As Hot as the Surface of the Sun.' If your pool includes a Hot Knives power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. ''SFX: '''Dangerous.' Add a d6 to your dice pool for an attack action including a Hot Knives power and step back highest die in pool by –1. Step up Physical Stress inflicted by +1 SFX: 'Hot Knife Shield.' On a successful reaction against a physical attack action, inflict physical stress with your effect die at no PP cost or step up +1 for 1 PP. ''SFX: '''Thermal Cushion.' Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, and complications caused by falling or being hurled or thrown. ''Limit: '''Blades of Pure Thermal Energy'. Earn 1 PP and turn a Hot Knives power into a complication. Take an action vs. the doom pool or add d8 to the doom pool to recover. ''Limit: '''Conscious Activation'. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Hot Knives. Recover Hot Knives when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take mental trauma, shutdown Hot Knives until you recover that trauma. '' Limit: '''Mutant.' '' When affected by mutant-specific complications and tech, earn 1 PP. ON HER MAJESTY’S SECRET SERVICE Armored Trenchcoat d6, Enhanced Reflexes d8, Weapon d8 SFX: '''Hail of Bullets.' Step up or double Weapon for one action. If the action fails, add a die to doom pool equal to the normal size of your Weapon die. ''SFX: '''Master Spy.'' ''Spend 1 PP to step up a Covert Master stunt or resource and recover mental stress or step back emotional stress. SFX: '“Stuff This for a Lark.” ' ''Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, and complications caused by shock, surprise, or fear. ''Limit: '''Burnout.' Shutdown On Her Majesty’s Secret Service when you take emotional trauma and earn 1 PP. Recover it when you recover the trauma. ''Limit: '''Gear.' Shutdown an On Her Majesty’s Secret Service power to earn 1 PP. Take an action vs. the Doom pool to recover gear. 'Specialties: 'Combat Expert d8, Covert Master d10, Menace Expert d8, Psych Expert d8, Tech Expert d8, Vehicle Expert d8 'Milestones:' ''IT NEEDED DOING · 1' XP''' when you take trauma or physical stress or trying to save a stranger’s life, or when you express guilt for something terrible you while working with an intelligence agency, Excalibur, or X-Force'' · ''3 XP when you reprimand a teammate for not doing what needed to be done, or when you inflict physical trauma on a former ally while cursing them for making you do it '' · ''10 XP when you save the mutant race from a major threat, save Britain from a major threat, or kill someone for the greater good of mutants or Britain'' YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHERE THE X-MEN HAVE BEEN, BECAUSE IT’S ALWAYS ON FIRE ''1 XP when you declare a mutant to be an old ally, or when you declare how ridiculous a character’s costume or codename is'' ''3 XP when you question a team’s unsubtle methods, when a hero questions your black-ops style methods, or when you fight alongside them against a threat to mutants or Britain'' ''10 XP when you accept full membership in a team with costumed heroes, or leave your current team to start one that operates without making as much of a mess'' Category:MI: 13 Category:British Characters Category:Datafile Category:Excalibur Category:Black Air Category:X-Force Category:Hero Datafiles